Elemental
by Consonance
Summary: What happens when Voldemort's daughter seeks refuge from a relentless rapist, and brings together two enemies to save the wizarding world.


Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters, only Unity Riddle please ask before borrowing. I own the plot, you know the rest.

A/N: This is not going to be slash, or female!Harry, or female!Draco. I'm trying to write a story with a plot... so bear with me.

Rating: T

Summary: What happens when Voldemort's daughter seeks refuge from a relentless rapist, and brings together two enemies to save the wizarding world.

It's Elemental

"Attention, students. I would like to inform you that we have a new transfer student. Her name is Unity Riddle. Now, my dear, please sit on the stool and try on the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore addressed the plain robed student. Her hair, which was cascading in light brunette curls, sneaked over her shoulder and contrasted with the blackness of her robe. Her skin was a light golden color, and her face was arranged in a look of mild amusement. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose, but the most unusual feature were her eyes, which seemed to slide in and out of various colors. She carefully sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat gracefully on her head. For five long minutes the Great Hall held its breath.

At last the Sorting Hat called out "Dumbledore! I am in need of assistance!" A wave of excited mumring swept the room. The Sorting Hat, in need of help? Dumbledore briskly walked over to the hat and engaged in conversation. A decision was reached, and the Sorting Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst out into applause and the newest House-mate sat down amongst them. Draco Malfoy was staring at the girl ernestly. She caught his eye and mouthed "Charms Room". He nodded and began to eat.

Across the room, a raven-haired boy was also wondering why this girl was making him stare. She acknowledged his glance and also mouthed "Charms Room". Harry Potter nodded in agreement. Unity Riddle smiled. She found the Doubles, now all what was needed was for them to cooperate. And she'll need that to find the Singles.

Harry Potter once again looked at the strange new Slytherin. It was half way through the year, so it didn't seem right, all of a sudden. He turned toward his friend Ron Weasely, and asked him in low tones, "Is it normal for wizards to change eye colors?"

Ron smirked, and whispered, "You know the concept in Muggle Studies, with the very pale people and inbreeding?"

Hermione chirped in. "It's called albinism, Ron. Honestly, some times I wonder..."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, eyes like that are a sure sign of wizard inbreeding, but most pure-bloods see it as a mark of status. Only, it's more of a permanent mark, always reminding people of your parentage. Shifters, they're called. And it's rare nowadays. Most wizards know not to shag their sister, and what have you."

Hermione chided Ron, "Do you always have to be so crude?"

Harry just smiled and continued to eat his dinner.

Later on in the meal, Harry Potter managed to pry himself from the Gryffindor table in record time. He quickly made his way to the Charms classroom, already wondering how this new girl knew how to get to Charms room. He sat down at a desk and passed the time transfiguring dust bunnies into teapots.

Draco Malfoy made a slightly smoother exit by seeming to slink away from the Slytherin throng. He briskly, yet gracefully, made his way to the Charms corridor. He stopped outside, and waited for the newest addition to the Slytherin House.

Unity watched them both go, and quickly spirited herself away, feigning a headache to ward off unwanted accomplices. She knew of the rather clever way her Housemates would watch one another for weakness, and knew that it wasn't only confined to Slytherin.

Unity arrived and Draco followed her in, where Harry Potter was smashing teapots. He looked startled, and blushed. Harry then noticed Draco, and narrowed his eyes. "What is he doing here?"

Unity waved him off. "I have no time for your petty arguments. Whilst I am here, you are to treat each other as brothers would, if you may. I don't care for all your testosterone charged, idiotic fights. You are both of value to me, and you both would be rather unfortunate to lose. However, if you leave me no other choice..."

Her words hung in the air, threat unfinished. Both boys knew she meant business. They looked toward each other, and as if settling an unspoken agreement, shook hands.

Unity nodded. "Now, I first need to tell you that one of you was supposed to be a girl."

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy looked at each other with barely hidden amusement. Draco spoke first. "And what makes you believe that one of us was supposed to be a girl?"

Unity sighed. "Did you ever know how the Sorting Hat picks which House you go into? It has to do with your elemental powers. Gryffindor is aligned with fire, Ravenclaw with water, Slytherin with earth, and Hufflepuff with air. However, there are a few exceptions. You both are, for example. Harry, you are both fire and water; Draco, you are earth and air. Most people are a bit of a few, but it is the dominating element that determines the House. There are individuals that are entirely one element, and I need to find those students. And you two are going to help me."

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. "Let me guess, another destiny that you need our cooperation to fulfill."

Unity glanced at him with purple eyes. "Why yes. That's it exactly."

Draco folded his arms. "No one has ever transferred to Hogwarts. Ever. What makes you so special?" Draco scowled. Unity's eyes made her more pure-bred than he, something he didn't like at all.

"I contacted Headmaster Dumbledore, and told him of what I learned. I was trying to escape my captors, and Headmaster and I decided take transferring here was the best option." Unity's voice faltered. "There's more, but that's for later."

TBC


End file.
